Nyamo's Date
by Blood Complex
Summary: A fairly average Nyamo/Yukari story. Nyamo has a bad date and Yukari decides give her the date she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so hopefully it's decent and the characters aren't too out of character, don't think Yukari is manic enough at the moment. But this chapter is more of a set up, anyway hope you like!**

Chapter 1

Minamo sighed, it had been a long tiring day and all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Her head was beginning to throb as she finished some paperwork at her desk, hoping she might slip away before a certain person arrived. Unfortunately she had no such luck as the door of the staff room flung open and her best friend, Yukari, burst through.

'Nyamo!' she shouted, disturbing the other teachers, eliciting a few sighs.

'Yukari, will you…' started Minamo, trying to quiet the woman.

'Guess what Nyamo, I found us a great new restaurant' said the woman with a smile, 'And cos I'm so nice, I'm gonna let you pay, Woo!' she added flailing her arms in the air in excitement.

'Let me pay?' said Minamo in disbelief, 'when do you ever pay?'

'It's been known' said Yukari defensively, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

'Well, it doesn't matter either way because I have a date' this was the other reason why the P.E. teacher had a headache today, another arranged date, made by her mother.

'No fair, how come I only just found out about this now!' whined Yukari, pouting harder.

'Because I know you'd just complain and I'm just not in the mood' said Minamo, uncharacteristically letting a little anger slip into her voice. Yukari's face quickly softened and she mumbled a sorry, before sighing and listlessly making her way to the door, as she disappeared from sight Minamo sat back on her chair feeling slightly guilty.

_Why does she always do that? Barging in making demands and I'm the guilty one…_

After a minute she hear a soft knock at the door, expecting to see a student Minamo turned to see her friend fidgeting in the doorway and giving her an awkward wave.

'Seeing as we're not going out, the least you could do is give me a ride back home' said Yukari, sounding more hopeful than demanding. Minamo gave a small giggle, feeling what guilt and anger she had leave her.

_I can never stay mad at her_.

Wearily she got to her feet and collected some things, 'Come on let's get you home then' she said, leading the way to her car. Yukari visibly brightening followed her and then began regaling her as to how she would make up for her 'lost' evening. Minamo, an expert in tuning her friend out, was simply happy Yukari was once again in a more jovial mood.

* * *

As Minamo made her way through the slow traffic she realized her friend had been quiet for some time, looking over she saw the English teacher slumped ungraciously against the window of the car, snoring softly, making Minamo chuckle to herself.

_If I wasn't driving I'd join you _she thought to herself_ You'd better wake up before we get to your house though, I don't want to help your mother drag you in again, boy, that was awkward. _

As the traffic continued to crawl along her thoughts turned to her impending date. Her mother had become more persistent lately about her relationship status, she thought back to their last convocation.

'You're not getting any younger' she had argued 'always fretting away your money with that Tanizaki woman'

'This has nothing to do with her' shouted Minamo, suddenly on the defensive, before hanging up the phone in anger. After cooling down for a couple of minutes her guilt lead to her redialing her mother, apologizing and subsequently agreeing to the date.

She always got a little angry when people badmouthed Yukari, though it wasn't entirely surprising with her mother, they, Yukari and Mrs. Kurosawa, had never seen eye to eye, much to Minamo's chagrin as she was always the one stuck in the middle. Though Minamo could see why people didn't see the appeal of her best friend, often loud, obnoxious and bratty, she could also be kind and funny.

In fact that was one of the things Minamo loved about Yukari, was her stories, often wild and ridiculous but always put a smile on her face. When they were younger Minamo had even tried to get Yukari to write some stories but Yukari, as was often with her, grew bored when it became more work than play. Still Minamo had managed to pry something from her friends skill, if only she was the only one that would ever read them, most were silly detective or horror stories, but one she prized above the rest, a story about a girl looking for her lost love, unlike the rest of Yukari's stories which were meant to be fun and fluffy, this story was very tender and somewhat sad. Unfortunately it was also unfinished, she'd asked Yukari about the ending once but she had simply said it was undecided, now the story and the others were hidden away in her apartment, as she knew Yukari would be likely to throw them away if she knew they still existed, that or just loose them in the mess that was her bedroom.

Back to reality, she was just arriving outside Yukari's; looking over her friend was still snoozing so she decided to brake harder than usual as she stopped. The jarring halt trust Yukari forward into her seatbelt, eliciting a weird snort and a confused grunt, which caused Minamo to laugh out loud.

Yukari shot Minamo a disgruntled look but said nothing as she got out of the car, before leaving she leaned back into the car and mumbled thanks for the lift and a good luck with the date, before leaving.

Minamo sat in her car for a few seconds slightly confused; Yukari was being very sedate and even thanking her for driving her, which she never did. Minamo shrugged, maybe she'd got a new game and wasn't getting enough sleep, lack of sleep always tended to mess with her moods, though usually it made her more irritable.

_So too little sleep makes her angry, maybe too much sleep is making her all nice and quiet_ she joked to herself, before shaking the thought from her head, _whatever the case she'll probably be back to normal tomorrow, and besides I've still got this date to worry about_.

* * *

When Minamo got back to her apartment checked the time, seeing she still had quite a bit of time left before her date arrived, she decided to grab a shower. As the drops of water ran down her body she willed them to take the weariness she'd felt earlier away with them, and eventually they started to. Feeling more refreshed she climbed out of the shower, wiped away the condensation on the bathroom mirror and looked at herself, posing slightly, fit athletic, surely she was quite the catch she thought to herself, _so why do I have such bad luck in love_? Even when she found a man who she could get along with she just never quite felt that spark she thought she should have, _am I just being too picky, but no matter my mothers scheming I don't just want to settle for some random guy _then a thought popped into her head_ why do you have to settle for a guy at all_?

She laughed to herself, now that would really put a spanner in mother's plans, but strangely as she though more on the idea she was surprised that she actually a little excited by it, but then she caught herself, shaking her head, _what am I doing? I've got to get ready for this date_!

Minamo quickly dried herself of and searched her wardrobe for something to wear, after several costume changes she settled for a simple dark blue dress with a low back that went well with her hair, even Yukari had, begrudgingly, admitted that she had looked good in it when she bought it.

_Right, just because my mother set this up doesn't mean it'll be a total loss, the guy could be great_! She said to herself, attempting to pump herself up.

Minamo's watch started to beep with the alarm she had set earlier just before her shower, it indicated that she had around half an hour left till her date was scheduled to arrive, so she quickly went about finishing her makeup.

She still had some time left to kill so rummaged around her flat for Yukari's stories that she'd remembered on her drive home, she found the stack of papers fairly quickly and took them to the sofa, sitting down and flipping through them. Most of the pages were faded and worn with age and use, she brought the pages to her face and inhaled, breathing in the smell, behind the musty smells of age and dust, she could smell something, Yukari. Unlike the real Yukari the pages were always warm pleasant and relaxing. Of course she doubted that there was actually any smell there, particularly some old Yukari perform, or whatever her brain made up, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that nostalgic feeling that brought her back to their University days.

Lowering the pages she flipped through until she came to one story named _The Detective and the case of the missing faces_, a silly noir story in which Detective Mary O'Brian, Yukari's protagonists were nearly always female, had to solve a case in which people were having their faces stolen. Though the story sounded like it could have gone quite dark, which some of Yukari stories did, this one played out more like a Saturday morning cartoon, and always made her laugh.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, before she went over to the door she check the notepad next to her phone, checking the name written on it again, 'His name is Hayashi Kento, nice to meet you Mr. Hayashi' she practiced to herself, before heading to the door.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Hayashi' she greeted with a practiced smile.

'Ah, yes, nice to see you at last Miss. Kurosawa' said the man nervously, 'but please just call Kento'

'Please me too, I mean, call me Minamo not Kento, obviously' she laughed, cursing herself internally for sounding like an idiot.

The man, Kento, was quite average looking, short dark hair and somewhat tired eyes, there was no immediate spark, but Minamo didn't let that dampen her sprits.

'So where are we planning on going?' she inquired.

'I have reservations for a restaurant and perhaps a movie afterward if that sounds okay' he didn't sound entirely sure of himself, but Minamo reckoned that he was probably just as nervous as she was, blind dates were never the most combatable starts she'd found.

'That sounds lovely' she smiled warmly, after she locked her door she followed him down to his waiting car.

* * *

Next day, Minamo came into school in quite the funk. Indeed by the afternoon there were many rumors around the school as to the reason there usually bright and cheerful teacher was slinking around the hallways in a stupor.

Yukari had caught wind of these rumors and while she could guess why Minamo was in a mood, she decided to go against her normal nature and not tell her students and rub it in Minamo's face. Mrs. Kurosawa's recent meddling had put a strain on Minamo's normal good nature, besides she had a plan that would hopefully cheer up her best friend.

Minamo was relatively surprised to have not been accosted by Yukari during the day, as her best friend normally loved to point out her relationship failings, but without Yukari as an external vent she was left to wallow.

Towards the end of the day Minamo was mindlessly finishing some paperwork, when a pair of arms wrapped round her from behind as she was half hugged, half jumped on, 'Nyamo!' Minamo nearly screamed in shock as Yukari hugged her tighter, 'God, Yukari, you frightened me half to death' she shouted as her senses came back to her. Yukari simply chuckled to herself before releasing Minamo from her grip and taking her seat next to her friend, wearing a big smug smile across her face.

'I'm guessing you heard?' asked Minamo, hoping to get any ribbing out-of-the-way quickly.

'Ah, yes…' her smile fading rather quickly, 'did it really go so bad?'

'God, I'm gonna be alone forever' sulked Minamo, laying her head on the desk in front of her.

'Oh come on, I'll always be here' offered Yukari, 'now tell me what happened'

'Well it started off pretty well the restaurant was really nice…'

'You didn't have crab without me did you?' eyed Yukari suspiciously.

'No' smiled Minamo weakly.

'Oh, good sorry, carry on'

'Well we started of fairly normally, he talked about how he knew my mother or rather how his mother knew my mother and about his job, then I told him about my work and a bit about sport but after a while conversation kinda petered out, and he started to drink a little more' at the point Yukari was just nodding along, Minamo glad that she was for some reason remaining quite, 'at first I didn't think it'd be a problem, after a couple of drink some people are more open or friendly, but then he started being kind of sexist, I think he was trying to be funny or lighten the mood, but it just was sort of sad'

'Wow sounds like a keeper' added Yukari sarcastically.

'Yes, well I was going to make my excuses when he suggested a movie and even though I knew I shouldn't have I decided to give him a second chance. Hopefully the walk would sober him up a little, and for the first half an hour of the movie I thought it had but then he started to feel me up alit…'

'HE DID WHAT!' Yukari was out of her chair, fire in her eyes, 'THE BASTARD I'LL KILL THE…'

'Sit down Yukari' urged Minamo, pulling at her skirt till she sat down, 'as I was saying he attempted to but I said no and left' it didn't go as smoothly as that in reality, no hadn't been quite enough, instead she had left after giving him a strong slap, which judging by his face had been quite the surprise, but she left that bit out, no need to worry Yukari more.

'What a jerk' stated Yukari after a few seconds of silence, Minamo nodded in agreement, 'but why were you so down then? The bad night was entirely his fault'

'Because that's the only people I seem to attract that or people to boring to even do anything. I'm never going to find love with some jerk salary man that my mother sets me up with' she let out a heavy sigh, 'I'm pathetic aren't I?'

'Don't worry Nyamo' said Yukari, before pointing a thumb back at herself and adding 'for I have a plan'

'Really?' question Minamo doubtfully; _this is going to end in my buying you meat isn't it?_

'And don't worry you won't have to pay for a thing' said Yukari, somehow reading Minamo's mind.

'So just what is this plan?' asked Minamo, still doubtful.

'I'm gonna take you out on the date you deserve!' a smile spreading across her face.

'Sure sounds like a normal outing to me'

'No no no' Yukari waged her finger, 'I'm gonna pull out all the stops and you're gonna get what you deserve' there was that word again 'deserve' it seemed somewhat ominous, Minamo was quite sure what Yukari thought she deserved in a date, normally it seemed to be that she deserved to pay, but then again she normally did that on their outings anyway so what would be the harm either way.

'Okay then' she shrugged, 'but you better pay'

'Yes!' shouted Yukari, striking some sort of victory pose, 'I promise Nyamo, you'll love this' Minamo could help but be caught up in Yukari's excitement.

'So when is this date planned for?'

Stopping bouncing for a second Yukari pondered, 'Well I'm guessing during the week probably isn't too smart, so this next Friday night?'

'Sounds good to me' agreed Minamo, with that Yukari left grinning like an idiot, when she didn't return Minamo guessed that she'd borrowed her parents car or bought her bike today. The P.E. teacher leaned back on her chair and thought back to the previous night and her thoughts on dating women, Yukari certainly wouldn't have been her first choice. If she looked objectively Yukari was an attractive woman, curvier than Minamo but yes attractive, in fact she was sure her friend would attract considerably more attention if it wasn't for her abrasive personality. She smiled to herself, the question had come up before, about her sexuality but she had never really entertained it, instead thinking that she just hadn't found the right the man.

_Maybe I need to find the right woman, but Yukari?_ She shrugged to herself _if nothing else I can use this as a dry run, to see how I feel about the whole dating girl's thing._

Slowly she came back to reality, _got to put these fantasies into reality_ she reminded herself, Yukari would probably do what she always did, which was drink too much and make her pay, but something in her excitement told Minamo that she at least had something out of the ordinary planned.

Minamo finished up her paperwork, and looked forward to a calm drive, a relaxing shower and a comfortable sofa with Yukari's old stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 was meant to be the date, but the bit of fluff that preceded it ended up being pretty long so I broke it into two chapters. Hope you like :D**

Chapter 2

The next day Minamo awoke excitedly even though the date was still a couple of days away, she knew Yukari was normally pretty bad at keeping secrets and she wondered what clues she might be able to weasel out of the woman.

She arrived at Yukari's house early and buzzed the door, Yukari's mother answered, inviting her in to wake up her daughter. As she came to Yukari's bedroom door she suddenly felt a little flutter in her chest, was she nervous? Impossible, she'd been in Yukari's room millions of times. Steeling herself Minamo knocked on the door and upon hearing some sort of drowsy rambling entered, her nervousness was immediately replaced by the usual mild annoyance at the state of Yukari's room.

The room was quite simply a mess, the room of a kid who refused to clean up their things, clothes, manga and video games littered the floor, the TV was still left, on its screen a camera revolved round the carcass of a warrior, with the option 'restart?' flashing on top of the image, obviously Yukari had been late night gaming and having died had sulked in bed forgetting to turn off the console. The TV cast the still dark room in an odd glow, Minamo made her way over to the still drawn curtains, careful to avoid stepping on anything. As early morning light bathed the room Yukari stirred, murmuring something unintelligible, turning from the window Minamo looked down on her friend, Yukari was crumpled on her bed, laying mostly on her front, her face buried in her pillow, she was wearing a worn t-shirt, that had ridden up slightly, and shorts, her bed sheet was tangled about her but most of it had been seemingly kicked off.

Minamo started off gently shaking her shoulder and whispering to her to wake up, this only resulted in Yukari reaching over and patting her on the head, as if trying to turn off an alarm clock. Minamo sighed, 'Come on Yukari, get up' shaking her friend roughly, only to be answered with more incoherent rambling. Minamo stood up crossing her arms across her chest, _this calls for something a little more drastic_, she thought, she quickly cleared the floor in front of Yukari's bed, sliding the items with her feet away from the immediate area.

'Are you sure you don't want to get up?' asked Minamo one last time, more grunts, 'fine then'. Minamo grabbed the edges of the bed sheet and pulled, instead of coming away cleanly, it half pulled half unraveled Yukari off her bed, depositing her with a crash on the floor and at Minamo's feet.

'What the hell, Nyamo' grumbled Yukari, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

'I did try nicely but you didn't want to listen' explained Minamo, standing over Yukari with her hands on her hips.

'Yeah well I'm definitely up now' said Yukari bitterly, getting to her feet sluggishly.

'Right, well, get dressed and I'll help your mother with breakfast' said Minamo, before turning to leave, again being careful not to tread on anything.

* * *

The car journey just like breakfast turned out to be a quiet one, Yukari choosing to give Minamo the silent treatment over her rude awakening.

At breakfast Minamo and Mrs. Tanizaki had attempted to make small talk but although they got along well, in fact Minamo probably got along better with Yukari's mother than she did with her own, neither had too much in common beyond Yukari herself so conversation became stunted. When Mrs. Tanizaki had inquired as to Yukari's silence she became more animated, complaining to her mother about Minamo. When breakfast was finished and it was time to head off Minamo apologize for her and Yukari's behavior, Mrs. Tanizaki simply brushed it off with a laugh, well used to Yukari's moods, telling Minamo that her daughter would no doubt forget about it before the end of the day, to which Minamo agreed.

As Minamo had got into her car, Yukari had evidently remembered she was giving her the silent treatment so was sat in the chair, arms crossed and pouting, looking away from Minamo if she addressed her and tried to make eye contact.

This left Minamo to drive silently and drift into her own thoughts.

_Probably not the best time to ask about the date_, she concluded_ hopefully she'll get over it later today and I can try to get something out of her later_.

She let her mind wonder at the fantastical ways the date could go and go wrong. This immediately made her reminisce about some of her and Yukari's more disastrous outings; it normally started with Yukari drinking a little too much which in and of itself was not uncommon, then Yukari would get angry over some slight, whether real or imaged, which would lead to her trying to start a fight and Minamo trying to defuse the situation. One that always made her laugh was when she had dumped a whole seafood platter over a distraught restaurant manager that had tried to get her to keep the noise down, that had half the restaurant and some of the waiting staff on the floor laughing, but the manager, who had gone a bright red, had ordered them out of the restaurant, banning them for life.

_Oh god, if I want this to be a good date I'll have to make sure she doesn't drink too much_, she thought to herself, _though last time I tried I ended up drinking too much myself and ended up talking about the birds and the bees to some of my students_, the memory still made her blush with embarrassment.

_Well we'll probably end up in a restaurant so I'll just have to make sure we order some water or something non alcoholic._

* * *

The school day went rather quickly, it had been a good day, warm pleasant, sunny but cool enough that you wouldn't overheat, she loved these days as teaching outside she was able to enjoy her day to the fullest. She didn't see Yukari until near the end of the day when she was in the staff room, the English teacher collapsed into her chair next to Minamo, she looked flushed.

'Busy day?' Minamo inquired.

'Nah, just the classroom was really stuffy' explained Yukari, Minamo nodded, without the cool breeze outside, the classroom would have felt worse than outside.

'Well if you're waiting for your lift you'll have to wait a bit long, I have swim club today' informed Minamo, and after today she was looking forward to dipping into the pool.

'Not a problem' smiled Yukari, perking up, 'cos, I brought my bikini' finishing with a thumbs up directed towards her friend.

'The pool isn't your personal play area Yukari' Minamo sighed, wondering when her friend had, had time to pack a bikini, 'You'd better not disturb my students'

While not exactly disturbing her students Yukari did spend half of the time messing around with an inflatable shark while Minamo and her students warmed up and readied for laps eliciting some confused and slightly jealous looks. Once into the lesson proper Yukari had elected to sit at the side of the pool drying off and soaking up the afternoon rays and even seemingly marking some homework, but that didn't last long as the next to Minamo looked Yukari instead was giggling to some manga.

As the lesson went on Minamo stole the occasional glance a Yukari, wondering to herself if she was gay would she find her friend attractive. She'd always known that Yukari was attractive but there was a difference between knowing someone is attractive and being attracted to someone. She started with Yukari's face but as it was hidden behind her manga so decide to travel down, first her slender neck then to her plump breasts, the thought of naked breast did really excite her, but then she thought maybe it had more to do with touch, how would they feel cupped in her hand, the feeling of warmth on her skin, teasing the nipple and then she felt a little something in her stomach, a warm feeling.

She was distracted by a student asking for help with their stroke, once she had help them she returned to her musings, the earlier feeling still there, though slightly diminished. Minamo decided to move on from the breasts, following the curve of her friend's body to the stomach, she was quite surprised that Yukari was in as good a shape she was, while nowhere as fit as Minamo herself, for all the food and drink she consumed Yukari didn't have too much extra weight and what she did have seemed to add to her allure rather than detract. Her curves were something that did excite Minamo, as she had always enjoyed exploring a bodies shape with her hands, she had done so with what boyfriends had gotten to that stage with, and she could only imagine what it would feel like with the soft smooth skin of a woman.

Her eyes quickly scanned Yukari's legs, sunlight glistening off her thighs and she caught herself licking her lips before her gaze drifted back up to her crotch. Minamo tried to imagine sex with a woman, she had a vague idea what would be involved but she realized she didn't really know what to do. She was surprised to find that she was less worried about this and more curios. In fact her early excitement slowly faded as she began to daydream about the logistics involved, _would I have to use my tongue? Would it taste nice? Maybe I should do some research_ she mused.

_But where would I research? I not sure porn would be the most accurate source; it's all made for male gratification, right?_ The few times she had actually tried masturbation she had preferred to use her imagination, the porn she'd actually seen when she was younger she actually found funny or a bit creepy rather than erotic.

Minamo noticed it was getting a little cooler and checked her sports watch, it was about time to bring the club to a close, 'Right everyone, let's start finishing up' letting the students finish up their laps and climbing out of the pool, 'you too Yukari, we'll go as soon as I change' Yukari looked a little disheartened but gave her a thumbs up.

After changing into her usual sports jersey that stuck slightly to her damp skin, she came back outside to find Yukari had elected to not change instead putting on an oversized t-shirt that covered her top half but left her legs exposed, some sandals and a big sun hat, where she'd pulled that from Minamo didn't know.

'I thought I told you to change?'

Yukari simply waved off Minamo's annoyance, 'I'll change at home'

'Alright, but if you get a cold don't blame me' warned Minamo, but even though it was cooler now it was still warm enough that a cold was unlikely.

Minamo lead the way to her car, remembering to lock up the pool before they left and saying goodbye to a few students who hadn't left immediately, while Yukari hummed to herself carrying a bag, with her regular clothes in, over one shoulder.

* * *

The ride to Yukari's house was the polar opposite of that mornings, Yukari talked endlessly about her day, leaving Minamo to try to piece together what might have really happened, though Yukari's exaggerations and blatant lies, she was well versed in this but choose to revel in Yukari's telling of the story rather than the story itself.

At one point she caught herself peeking at Yukari's crossed legs, watching a droplet of water trace its way up the bare skin of her thigh, slowly making its way into the shadow off her oversized shirt and the prize it hid. Her eyes quickly snapped back to the slow-moving traffic her face blushing bright red and her heart skipping a couple of beats. She needn't have worried; Yukari was still in her own world, bragging to her friend about something, though Minamo had missed exactly what.

Eventually Minamo pulled up to Yukari's house and before opening the door Yukari turned to her, 'So you want to come round later? I've got a new movie to watch'

'Umm, yeah sure' Minamo mumbled an affirmative, still a little embarrassed about her earlier action, even if Yukari hadn't noticed. Yukari smiled and left with a small wave back, Minamo waved back before setting off back to her apartment.

_This'll give me a chance to get some date information_ she thought to herself realizing she had forgotten about it after Yukari had joined her at swim club.

* * *

Unfortunately for Minamo, Yukari proved surprisingly tight-lipped during the movie night and the next couple of days, not letting anything slip and outright ignoring her if Minamo asked directly. Instead Yukari just acted her normal bratty self, making Minamo worry that Yukari might have forgotten about their date all together, but for the occasional knowing wink or mischievous smile.

Minamo found herself getting unusually excited for this date, the opposite to her usual, mother arranged, date which was normally a combination of nerves and dread. Maybe she theorized it was because Yukari was her oldest and best friend and even if it didn't live up to the hype, she knew that however begrudgingly she always had fun on their outings, so even if all Yukari did was pay as agreed it would have been a successful evening. Another reason might have been, even with her recent fantasizing, that she had no relationship expectations going into it, unlike her other dates that always had the spectre of arranged marriage hanging over them.

As the day grew closer Minamo did start to get a little nervous, mostly for Yukari. The pair had spent pretty much every night together, either watching movies or playing video games, though Minamo preferred just watching Yukari play, listening to her regale her on the worlds lore and why it pretty much always boiled down to her running around killing everything in sight. Minamo especially like it when Yukari would start giving her character, and the few NPC's she couldn't or had decide not to kill, a back-story, listing there passed deeds and how they had come to the particular region the game was set, the back-story was always just enough to keep within the lore but fantastical enough to have only been from Yukari's mind. The thing was that Yukari didn't make her characters interesting or fantastical by giving them crazy powers, she did it in the details she added to their story, why they behaved in certain ways, how past events had shaped them, so that the small bundle of characters she had all interlinked with each other, sometimes getting so convoluted that Minamo had trouble keeping track of them. She found it strange and somewhat sad then that when Yukari got a new game the stories were drop, new ones being creating with the new characters but that was just how Yukari was.

When it came to the Friday, the date day, it started the same as the days before, with her calling at Yukari's and helping Mrs. Tanizaki wake her daughter. She luckily awoke fairly easily, however that normally meant a longer time in which she walked around drowsily. She was fully awake by the time they had entered the car though, and to Minamo's surprise didn't nod off during the drive to school; instead they made pleasant small talk, which in its own was slightly disturbing, Minamo more used to the English teachers snoring.

The day then went somewhat slowly, the P.E. teacher preoccupied with her date that evening, Yukari still hadn't mentioned it and she started to worry a little. Even in the Staff room at the end of the day Yukari never mentioned it, instead talking loudly about a new game she wanted and seemingly expected Minamo to buy her.

It wasn't till the end of the drive home, in which Yukari was still talking about her game, that before closing the car door she leaned in coming close to Minamo face, enough to make her blush slightly, that she whispered, as if telling her a secret, 'Remember to wear something super nice for your date' adding a wink at the end.

'Super nice?' repeated Minamo, raising an eyebrow.

'Super nice' nodded Yukari, seemingly agreeing with herself and with that flashed Minamo a wide grin and wave her goodbye as she went inside. All Minamo could do was wave back and on the way back to her apartment wonder what clothes she had that were 'super nice'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in her apartment Minamo grabbed a quick shower, wrapped herself in a warm towel before sitting down on her sofa and attempting to relax for a bit before she got ready for her date. However she couldn't quite relax, her heart wouldn't quite slow to a normal resting state, after another couple of minutes of sitting restlessly she got up needing to busy her hands. Beyond getting ready for the date she couldn't think of much to do, she didn't want to eat anything, it might spoil her appetite, drinking anything caffeinated or alcoholic would just make her worse, so she was left with juice or plain water and she'd ran out of juice a couple of days ago.

After she filled a glass of water with slightly shaky hands she returned to the living room, but did sit down, she scanned the room, TV? She wouldn't be able to focus, then she spied Yukari's stories, piled neatly on the edge of the sofa where she had left them, normally she would have hidden them back away but she had spent more time at Yukari's during the week than her apartment. She considered reading one of the stories, they normally relaxed her, but it didn't seem appropriate given Yukari was her date, instead she remembered to hide them in the usual place in case Yukari decided to come in.

With the stories hidden Minamo check her watch, she still had plenty of time, _guess I'll just get ready really early_ she thought to herself.

In the end Minamo was glad her had the extra time as she procrastinated quite a bit when choosing her dress, eventually she plumped for another dark blue one, this one was similar to a summer dress, although the material was heavier, the top was cut across the chest, with two thin straps holding the dress up, leaving the rest of the shoulders bare, the bottom of the dress was layered slightly in a spiral of ruffled material, the last strip going diagonally across her stomach ending at her side, under the arm. She added matching heels and a necklace, posing in the mirror she was not entirely pleased with her look, but checking the time she knew she didn't have time to change.

She spent the last of her time finishing her makeup and trying to do something interesting with her hair, before giving up and just neatening up her normal look.

When the knock at her door came it made her jump, immediately her heart started to beat faster. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, breathing out slowly to calm her nerves, 'Good luck girl' she said to herself before heading towards the door.

As she approached the door her heart beat faster again and her hands shook slightly as she grabbed the door handle.

Pulling open the door, there stood Yukari, but not the normal Yukari, her hair was tided back into a ponytail and instead of her normal dress she had on a white shirt with a slightly oversized collar, over which she wore a charcoal gray waistcoat with what looked like a pocket watch tucked into one of the pockets, matching trousers and polished black shoes with a slight heel. She looked every inch the gentleman or gentlewoman in this case.

Minamo stared in silence for a couple of seconds, in all her time with Yukari she had never she her in anything like this and then seemingly out of nowhere Minamo burst out laughing. She fell against the wall and slide down it till she was crumpled on the floor holding her sides, tears starting to run down her face and ruining her carefully prepared makeup.

'Well that's not really the reaction I was hoping for' said Yukari, scratching the back of her head.

'It's… just… so… weird…' managed Minamo, between breaths.

'I guess it is' chuckled Yukari and when her friend had regained some of her composure added 'Now come on get up' helping her up.

'Oh god Yukari, I'm sorry it's just seeing you like that' apologized Minamo, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

'He he, it's cool' grinned Yukari.

'No, you do look quite… dashing' _that was the right word, right?_ 'It just surprised me'

'Like I said its cool, Nyamo'

'I'll be right back' said Minamo rushing to the bathroom to reapply her makeup and straight her dress, a couple of minutes late she came back out, 'Sorry about that, do I look super nice?' Minamo gave Yukari a little spin to show off her dress.

'You always look super nice Nyamo' said Yukari tenderly.

At that comment Minamo felt her insides go all warm and gooey, and might have even squealed a little, but Yukari didn't seem to notice, instead she simply smiled her slightly goofy smile and motioned her to follow her outside. Quickly grabbing her purse Minamo locked her apartment and followed Yukari to her car.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was somewhat surreal; most of the drive was in silence as Yukari endeavored to drive as safely as possible. Obviously not wanting to scare Minamo with her normal driving antics she had been extremely focused on the road, Minamo didn't mind though, they would have plenty of time to talk later, this brief calm let her recompose, after the fool she had made of herself.

When they made it to their destination she wasn't sure if they'd gone to the wrong place. It was a very expensive restaurant that she had come to once, on one of her failed date, a couple of years ago. From what she could remember the food was excellent, _now I really hope Yukari won't stiff me with the bill_ Minamo joked to herself.

Inside they first came it a lobby, it was clean and elegantly design, though not quite how she remembered, maybe they had redesigned recently.

'Do you have reservations?' asked a waiter in the lobby area, stand behind a small podium with a book on it.

'Yes, Tanizaki, table for two' answered Yukari cordially.

The waiter raised an eyebrow at the odd couple but said nothing, looking through the book he found Yukari's name, grabbing two menus from a lower shelf in the podium he lead them through the doors behind him 'This way please'.

Inside the restaurant proper, it was even grander with very high ceilings and chandeliers. Though it was much louder in this main area, with dozens of hushed convocations echoing off the walls, Minamo found that is wasn't as loud as it could have been and felt that they would be able to have a decent conversation without having to strain or shout.

They made it to their table; it was one of the smaller ones along the outside given that there was only two of them, the waiter pulled out the chair for her, which she thank him for and was about to do the same to Yukari, but found that she was already seating herself.

'Would you like anything to drink while you look through the menus, madams?' enquired the waiter.

'Just some water at the moment' answered Minamo quickly before Yukari could say anything. She eyed Minamo suspiciously but then nodded her agreement. The waiter bowed and left the two women alone.

'I'm hope you'll let me drink sometime this evening' said Yukari playfully.

'You're being so good I don't want to spoil it'

'No worries Nyamo' smiled Yukari, 'I'm on my best behavior, did you see my driving earlier?'

'I've never seen you so focused' laughed Minamo.

'Yeah, it was nerve-racking in its own way' smiled Yukari, 'So you decided on what you want to eat?'

'I think so…' said Minamo browsing the menu and still wondering how Yukari was gonna pay for the meal.

'Okay we can get to small talk then'

'Small talk?'

'Yes, like what do you do for work?'

'Yukari, you know what I do for work' sighed Minamo.

Yukari tutted and wagged her finger, as if telling off a small child, 'my dear Nyamo, inane small talk about your job is how every first date should start, you wouldn't want to break a tradition'

'Fine' Minamo relented, before awkwardly starting to talk about her day, half was through a waiter turned up to take their orders and Minamo let Yukari order them a wine, but warned her to be responsible with it. After a glass or so of wine conversation flowed easier, and by the time Minamo had finished her work small talk she had realize that bar a few interjections Yukari had let her do most of the talking, content to simple listen to her friend. This was strange as Yukari normally tended to dominate discussion. However Minamo had little time to ponder this as their food arrived in a convenient dip in conversation.

With this conversation naturally segwayed into a discussion about how delicious the food was, with Yukari going so far as to squeak in delight at the flavours caressing her palette, she then attempted to impress Minamo with her knowledge on the wine she had picked, but not being a connoisseur she wasn't entirely sure how much of Yukari's tale of a poor French vineyard owned by two warring brothers she should believe.

As their eating slowed and they had more time to talk Yukari suggested topics but like before choose to let Minamo do most of the talking and with time the strangeness of it wore off and Minamo began talking about her own interests in great length, with Yukari interjecting only when she didn't understand something, but never complaining. As she talked Minamo could feel that warm feeling in her chest continue to grow. In time she meandered back onto subjects that Yukari had more of an interest in, as she felt she might have hogged too much of the conversation, eventually they evened out with discussion passing freely between them and Minamo felt herself laughing and smiling more than she had in a long time.

During their talk the waiter had reappeared, and inquired whether they would like some desserts. Minamo declined already feeling stuffed from the main meal, so Yukari suggested some coffee before they left.

'You know this has been really fun' said Minamo as she sipped her coffee.

'Glad to hear it' smiled Yukari, 'but it's not quite over yet'

'Really? What else have you got planned?' asked Minamo, but Yukari only winked and smiled mischievously, leaving her friend in the dark.

* * *

Minamo didn't really recall much of the drive to their next destination, she was too busy wallowing in this warm pleasant feeling that was invading her body, she didn't know if Yukari had decided to drive fast or her own sense of time had gone hazy but they seemed to arrive quite quickly.

She didn't recognize where they were but before leaving the car Yukari quickly collected a bag from the boot, giving Minamo a wink when she saw her friend's confused look. Eventually there came to what looked like the entrance of a park, though not one Minamo recognized, before entering Yukari turned to face Minamo and held out her hand.

Minamo blushed slightly but claimed the hand all the same, her heart beating faster as their fingers interlaced and she felt the heat of Yukari hand. With that they walked hand in hand into the park, Yukari leading the way, as the traveled along the quiet path Yukari asked if Minamo was cold, but it had been a surprisingly warm night so she shook her head.

After a minute or two Yukari stopped, looking around, seemingly getting her bearings before leading Minamo off the path and to a small clearing. The clearing featured a small hill with a solitary tree. Seeing Minamo was having trouble on the uneven ground Yukari suggested she take off her heels, promising that there was nothing in the clearing that would hurt her feet.

Minamo nodded and using Yukari for stability took off her heels, instantly she felt the cool fresh grass under her feet, as they walk to the center of the clearing the grass tickled the shoes of her feet slightly, but she didn't mind, in fact she was a little glad that her feet were free form the confines of the heels for a bit.

Getting to the middle of the clearing, slightly under the canopy of the lone tree, Minamo begrudgingly let go of Yukari's hand as her friend bent down to open her bag, her hand immediately missed the warm of another.

'Fireworks?' she questioned as she saw the contents of the bag, Yukari flashed an impish grin, 'Are we even allowed to set off fireworks here?'

Yukari shrugged in response 'I won't tell if you don't'

Minamo shook her head in mock disgust, as Yukari set about setting up some rockets. Minamo sat down on the soft grass and looked up at the stars, it was a beautiful night, the sky almost cloudless, making the constellations easy to pick out, though she admitted to herself she didn't know many of the names.

'Nyamo?' she heard her name called, Yukari was stood in front of her, offering a hand and Minamo used it to get up. Then Yukari handed her a small thin stick, at first she was confused until Yukari came to light it, it was a sparkler, she watched as sparks of light danced from it. Yukari having lit her own began attempting to write her name in the air with it, soon Minamo joined her, over subsequent sparklers this turned into drawing pictures in the air, some kind of mock sword fight and generally frolicking around like they were children again. Eventually when the last of the sparklers went out, Minamo collapsed on the floor slightly out of breath and giggling like an idiot, Yukari flopped down beside her, both laid in silence as they listened to the others breathing return to normal.

'Time for the last hurrah' announced Yukari as she scrambled to her feet and walking over to the fireworks she'd set up earlier, once lit she rush back to sit at Minamo's side. As the first rockets began to soar into the sky, her hand searched out Minamo's, their finger lacing together again. After the first couple of explosions Minamo rested her head on Yukari's shoulder.

'Thanks' she whispered, Yukari simply squeezed her hand to let her know she had heard.

After the fireworks had finished they quickly collected any rubbish they could find, depositing it in Yukari's bag and headed back to the car, Minamo elected to leave her heels off, remembering the path was quite clean, they remained hand in hand until they got to Yukari's car.

On the drive back they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Yukari escorted Minamo to her front door, waiting till she opened it to joke, 'so, you what to meet up tomorrow to tell me how your date went?'

Minamo tossed her heels onto the floor and turned to Yukari, 'I think you have a pretty good idea' with that there was a brief awkward silence, with neither woman quite sure how to leave it.

'Well I'd best be off now that your safely back' smiled Yukari, scratching the back of her head. She waited for a response but Minamo didn't say anything instead she began studying Yukari's features, her beautiful eyes, her cute nose and finally her lips. As she looked, she found she couldn't focus on anything else, she was sure Yukari was saying something, probably trying to fill the silence.

Then she was closer, right next to Yukari's face, she'd stopped talking, not that Minamo had heard, just the lips had stopped moving. It was then that she couldn't stop herself, the feelings that had built up all night, her arms wrapped lazily around the other woman's neck and she kissed her hard.

For the first few second Yukari was stiff in shock, but then she relented, relaxing into the kiss her hands on Minamo's back pulling her closer.

After what seemed like an eternity they separated, both a little short of breath and had turned bright red.

'Well, ere… wow…' stuttered Yukari, trying to regain some composure, 'I should probably go'

Minamo nodded, her head swimming, 'Goodnight Yukari' was all she could manage.

'Goodnight Nyamo' answered Yukari, smiling nervously gave her an awkward little wave. Minamo watched as Yukari somewhat drunkenly walked off before closing her door, resting her back against it and sliding down till she was a heap on the floor. Her hand drifted up lightly touching her lips, her already red face blushed even more.

She bit her lip slightly and whispered, 'best date ever'

* * *

**A/N While I'd like to do some more, the aftermath and them actually 'doing it' it might be awhile as I have other things I need to do. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright back with another chapter, thanks to the couple of people that reviewed. I wasn't expecting anything so yay! This chapter ended up being pretty hard because I wasn't entirely sure were I was going with it. Anyway thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

That night Minamo couldn't sleep. Laying in bed her body was restless and her mind raced replaying her date over in her mind, and most importantly the kiss that had ended it. She knew she had been the one to instigate it, caught up in the magic of the evening but Yukari had returned it, hadn't she?

_Yes, _thought Minamo shaking the momentary doubt from her head_, she had definitely returned it. But then what now?_

Minamo pondered that question for what seemed like hours; perhaps Yukari was just caught up in the moment? That thought saddened Minamo a little, but she decide to think more positive. They had already agreed to meet up the next day, hopefully that was still on, and she would be able to discuss it with Yukari then. For the night Minamo decided to fantasize a little.

_Should we go out? What would everyone think? What would my mother think? _She felt a little dread at that one but also a bit rebellious, which made her smile beside herself_. Would the school allow it? No positive thoughts! Would they end up in bed? Would she find me attractive? Oh god sex!_

With that Minamo scrunched up, let out a small squeal and went bright red because of the many images that invaded her mind that second. _When did I become such a pervert?_ She mockingly reprimanded herself. Stretching out on her back and spreading out her arms and legs Minamo let out a long labored sigh. It was then that she realized how warm she was, the tee she had thrown on before collapsing into bed was already sticky with sweat.

Since she didn't seem to be getting any sleep anyway she climbed out of bed and wrinkled her nose slightly as she saw the damp imprint of a body in the mattress. She turned and headed for the shower pulling off her nightwear as she went, letting it fall to the floor, she'd deal with it in the morning.

The shower did calm her; she stood under it focusing on the pit pat of the water droplets as it washed the sweat from her body. After the shower she claimed some new, dry clothes. She had felt refreshed during the shower but as she sat and her body cooled she began to feel drained and sticky again. Minamo looked around for something to occupy her mind, she had opted to leave the lights off after her shower, but her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room.

She thought of Yukari's stories that she had hidden earlier that night but while they normally calmed her she knew they would more than likely do the opposite at the moment. Her hands found the remote for the TV, she shrugged, she had never been the biggest TV watcher but maybe it would have something to take her mind off her thoughts.

* * *

Seemingly it had because Minamo awoke late into the morning, some inane chat show whispering into her ear. Her body ached slightly thanks to the awkward sleeping position she had woken up in. She slowly brought herself to a seated position and stretched, winching slightly at the sound of her limbs cracking. Her mind still half asleep she went about her morning routine and it wasn't until she sat back down with a cup of coffee in her hand that she thought of Yukari.

She would definitely have to see the woman today but how long should she wait? If she came too early she might seem too eager, besides Yukari was nearly always grumpy in the mornings. Minamo decide to try and leave it till closer to midday. This however left Minamo with the question of what to do in the meantime. She attempted to some schoolwork but she found that she didn't have much to do and even with her mind distracted she finished it quickly. She then busied herself with general housework, changing her bed and picking up the dirty clothes she had left on the floor the night before. After that she looking at her watch and it still seemed too early so she decided to go for a run, realizing she hadn't gone for one earlier in the morning because of her late rising.

Changing into her traditional jersey she grabbed her keys and opened the door, she breathed the morning air, pumping herself up. Once she got to the parking lot she noticed something that shouldn't be there, the Yukarimobile.

Walking over to it slowly Minamo's immediate thought was that Yukari had come to see her and her heart jumped a little. She dismissed this thought as she came closer though, hazily Minamo remembered that this was where Yukari had parked last night, it must have been sat there all night. But then, Minamo asked herself, where was Yukari? Minamo couldn't think, her mind panicked and she ran.

* * *

When Minamo got to Yukari's house her knees were shaking, her breathing shallow and sweat was pouring of her. She buzzed the door and was greeted by Yukari's mother who was quite taken aback by Minamo's state.

'Minamo, are you okay? What's wrong?'

'Yukari… Missing… Car…' was all that Minamo could breathe out.

'Yukari? Yes, I don't know what is with that girl, she wondered in last night freezing cold muttering to herself' said Mrs. Tanizaki, her voice tinged with annoyance, 'You don't happen to know where our car is do you?'

'Yukari… here?' Minamo flooded with relief.

'Yes in bed with a cold' stated Mrs. Tanizaki, thumbing behind her to the stairs, 'now why don't you come inside, do you run all the way here?'

'Ah, yes and thank you' said Minamo regaining some composure. As Mrs. Tanizaki led Minamo to the kitchen the P.E. Teachers mind started working again and she realized that she could have gotten there quicker and without nearly collapsing if she'd thought for a moment and taken her car. She berated herself as she sat at the kitchen table, easing into it slowly, her legs feeling heavier as the adrenaline wore off.

'I'm sorry about appearing in this state' apologized Minamo, as Mrs. Tanizaki rooted around for a glass.

'Oh its fine' said Mrs. Tanizaki with a wave of the hand, sitting down next to Minamo and sliding a glass of water over to her.

'Thank you' said Minamo gratefully, realizing how thirsty she was, she drain the glass quickly. She cup the empty glass and they sat in silence for moments, Minamo then remembered that Yukari's mother had mentioned her car, 'about the car Mrs. Tanizaki, it seems that Yukari left it over at my place'

'Really? Well that is a relief, though strange. Does that mean Yukari walked all the way from your house?' she added with curiosity.

'I suppose it must' agreed Minamo, 'though I'm not entirely sure why' that was only a half truth. She truly didn't know why Yukari would walk all the way to her house, especially with her car right there, but Minamo could guess that it probably had something to do with how their date ended. She decided to keep that nugget to herself though, for obvious reasons.

She was shaken from her musing when she heard a stirring from upstairs. Both women looked up at the ceiling.

'She's still alive at least' jested Mrs. Tanizaki.

'I should see how she's doing' said Minamo, rising from her chair before adding, 'I'll make sure either me or Yukari returns the car today, and again I'm sorry'

'It's quite alright and thank you'

Minamo left Mrs. Tanizaki in the kitchen and headed up to Yukari's room. On the way she felt that her muscles had become a touch stiff and when she reached Yukari's door she began a couple of simple leg exercises, pumping herself up a little. With the exercises finished she gave the door a small knock before entering.

Yukari's room was still a mess, much the same as it had been the last time she was there, except now the dandy clothes she was wearing last night were flung messily next to the bed. Yukari on the other hand was wrapped tightly in bed, only her head visible, she looked over and seeing Minamo seemed to relax slightly.

'Oh it's only you Nyamo' she said, before flinging the covers off her, revealing her to be wearing a retro styled gaming tee and shorts. She sat up cross-legged on her bed, making room for Minamo.

'I thought you were ill?' asked Minamo as she crossed the room.

'Only a little' sniffed Yukari, reaching for a box of tissues that was next to her bed. Minamo perched herself on the end of her friend's bed and leaned over to her, putting her hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

'Let me see' after a couple of moments, 'it's hot but it's not too bad'

'See, I told you' smiled Yukari.

'You should still probably get some rest though' reminded Minamo, 'what I want to know is why you walked home at all?'

Yukari just shrugged until Minamo gave her a look that told her she wouldn't let it go that easily.

'Well I dunno, after… the kiss' she whispered that last, like a secret that dare not be spoken aloud, 'I was just kinda dazed, my mind was all over the place. I remember leaving your place walking towards my car then next thing I'm trying to open my door. I must've just walked here on autopilot I guess'

Throughout the mumbled non story Yukari squirmed, obviously a bit uncomfortable, Minamo thought it was cute and felt her cheeks redden slightly. Minamo leaned back slightly, both women remained silent; they both knew the next subject they needed to talk about but neither knew how to broach the issue. Minamo had hoped that Yukari might say something, she was usually so cocksure, but she look as lost as Minamo felt.

'So we should talk about… the kiss' stated Minamo somewhat woodenly, she even whispered the last part too, _what are we teenagers? We should be able to discuss this like adults_, she reprimanded herself.

'Yeah… well you go first' said Yukari, chickening out.

'Me first! God grow up Yukari' sighed Minamo, giving her friend a playful punch in the arm. They both sat there pouting slightly, till grins started creeping in and the finally they burst out laughing, releasing the tension.

'How do we even start this, Nyamo?' asked Yukari after they calmed down a little.

'I don't know, well we kiss right? You kissed back right?'

'Yeah, I mean I was surprised at first but yeah I kissed back' this made Minamo feel all warm inside and both woman blushed slightly.

'So where do we go from here, are we lesbians now?'

Yukari had to laugh slightly at the naïvety in which her friend asked the question, 'I don't think we're there just yet, we are just what we are at the moment'

'So what are we?'

'Taking it one step at a time' offered Yukari.

'Oh' Minamo sounded slightly disappointed, what did that mean? It seemed too vague to her. Seeing the slight puzzlement on her friend's face Yukari tried to clarify.

'I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't rush anything, its new territory for us both but…' Yukari leaned forward, closer to Minamo, until they we're face to face. Both blushed and Minamo closed her eyes lightly, waiting for the kiss. Yukari smiled, playing with the idea of teasing her friend but seeing those lips she scrapped that plan. She leaned in to the kiss slowly; their lips brushed before the kiss started proper, sweet and warm.

Yukari's hand cupped the back of Minamo's head, while the other rested on her friend's stomach. She guided Minamo down till both were lying on the bed, Yukari propped up on one elbow and slightly above.

Minamo let Yukari lead while she lost herself in the kiss, her hands gliding to the curve of Yukari's back, under her shirt. The moment was short-lived though as Mrs. Tanizaki shouted up wondering whether Yukari wanted some breakfast. Leaving the couples embrace and kneeling up Yukari shouted down an annoyed negative, however at that moment her stomach gave a loud growl. She looked down at her stomach, her own body betraying her and then at Minamo who was stifling a giggle.

After a defeated sigh she asked 'Would you like to some breakfast too?'

'Actually that would be nice' said Minamo, realizing she was quite hungry after all. The pair navigated themselves to Yukari's door, 'So are you feeling better Yukari?'

Yukari turned, flashed Minamo a mischievous grin before bring up her hand and stroking Minamo's cheek lightly, 'I persevere for the rewards'

With that she headed for the kitchen, leaving Minamo stand dumbstruck and bright red, Yukari really seemed to know how to push her buttons. Unfortunately for her she didn't know the reason Yukari had left so quickly was that she herself had gone bright red and felt just a bit like fainting. Minamo however came to her senses rather quickly and skipped down the stairs down to the kitchen.

* * *

After a quick breakfast Minamo and Yukari headed out to collect Yukari's car, it was shaping up to be a fine day.

'So tell me again why you didn't drive over?' asked Yukari, who had whined about walking almost as soon as they had began the walk to Minamo's apartment.

'I told you, I saw your car and just sort of panicked'

'Well I guess I can't expect much from a stupid P.E. Teacher' Yukari smiled smugly.

'And who was the one who left their car in the first place' reminded Minamo. The smile quickly disappeared from Yukari's face; she had no way to counter the comment.

'Soooo… what now?' trying to change the subject.

'Huh?'

'Our relationship, are we at least officially going out?' asked Yukari her arms behind her head.

'Yeah, girlfriend and err… girlfriend' confirmed Minamo, her heart rate increasing a little.

'Lovers' teased Yukari, seeing her friend blush at the thought.

'Should we tell anyone?' asked Minamo, this was the thought that dogged her some, she wasn't sure how people would take it. Yukari was silent for a while, thinking about the issue carefully.

'I'm not sure, I don't think so, not just yet' she struggled out, 'The school would probably frown upon it, if not them, the parents. You know when you get those people who think being gay automatically makes you a pervert or we'd be trying to brainwash the kids or something'

Minamo nodded along, though she didn't like keeping it a secret, it was probably for the best at the moment. Besides she knew she was dreading that conversation with her mother, who no doubt was probably trying to rustle up another unlucky suitor for her.

'You okay, Nyamo?' asked Yukari, taking Minamo out of her thoughts.

'Huh?'

'You looked troubled'

'Yes, I was just thinking how my mother might take it' Yukari rather unhelpfully just began laughing at the thought. Minamo folded her arms and sighed, waiting for her friend to stop.

'Sorry Nyamo, I was just picturing the look on the old bat's face' apologized Yukari, wiping a tear from her eye. Though Minamo didn't like someone referring to her mother as an 'old bat' she didn't take it personally.

'Well what about your parents?'

'Hmmm, I dunno' pondered Yukari, 'They've never really pushed me to be in relationships'

_Or much else_ thought Minamo, her friends parents being a touch too laid back and often enabling Yukari's eccentricities. The P.E. teacher had to admit that she had been jealous of her friend's situation a few times.

'Do you think they'd freak out?'

'They'd be surprised I'm sure but I think they'd be fine with it after the initial shock. They've never seemed too full on with traditional family values and all that' Minamo nodded in agreement, 'but it'd probably be best to find an alternative place first, just in case' Yukari added with a laugh. Minamo could hear a bit of nervousness in it though, belaying some of Yukari's doubt on the subject.

'So after we've sorted out the Yukarimobile, do you want to grab a coffee or something' asked Minamo.

'Like a lunch date?' smiled Yukari, both at that and the nickname their students had come up with for her car.

'I guess it would be' said Minamo, scratching the back of her head nervously.

'As long as you're paying' grinned Yukari.

'Oh, so it's back to me paying for everything' said Minamo in mock annoyance.

'Well I did go all out yesterday'

'You did' agreed Minamo, 'I'll have to return the favor sometime'

'That's not too hard, since I'm in heaven as long as there's enough crab or meat and the booze is flowing' said Yukari, smiling at the thought, seemingly a little too pleased with herself.

'I guess that's true' giggled Minamo, though it always meant Yukari would be pass out at some point in the evening, not the most romantic of dates, 'So I shouldn't expect another date like last night then?'

'Well I do have an idea' Yukari smiled mischievously. Minamo looked at her friend intrigued but knowing that she seemed to be surprisingly tight-lipped about these things. After a pause Yukari began talking to Minamo about an upcoming game, obviously tired of the relationship talk and Minamo was a little glad for the break, they'd have all of the day to talk.

* * *

They pair eventually made it back to Minamo's place, they decided that each would drive to Yukari's house and then once the car had been dropped off Minamo would take the couple into town for their lunch date.

The drive to Yukari's had been quite stressful for Minamo as Yukari had appeared to have reverted to her manic driving. At one stage Minamo found herself praying for her friend's safety as the English teacher swerved through traffic, eventually losing the slower safer driver.

When Minamo came within sight of Yukari's house she saw Yukari standing outside smiling and waving, seemingly oblivious to the worry her antics had caused. Still she sighed with relief on seeing her friend was safe.

The lunch date went pleasantly, both women spent most of the time silently sipping their coffee slowly and basking in the summer sun. They made some small talk but both felt a touch uncomfortable talking about their relationship in such a public setting. When they were about finished Minamo suggested they go back to her apartment where they could be more at ease, Yukari agreed.

* * *

Back at Minamo's apartment she rustled up a light lunch as Yukari lazed on the sofa flicking through the channels.

'Move over so I can sit' said Minamo but Yukari wagged her finger before opened her arms, signaling Minamo to cozy up with her friend. Minamo blushed slightly but wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. She climbed onto the sofa, her back to Yukari and her friends arms wrapped round her, pulling her in closer.

Minamo wriggled further into Yukari's body feeling the other woman's warmth at her back. She felt Yukari's legs rub hers slightly and Yukari's chin rest on her shoulder. She craned her neck slightly to see Yukari's face and spied a glow of total satisfaction on it. Leaning in she gave her partner a peck on the cheek.

Brought from her stupor Yukari repositioned slightly to give herself better access to Minamo's lips before the pair engaged in a tender kiss.

'You taste pretty nice' said Yukari cheekily, turning slightly red when she realize corny she sounded. Minamo blushed too and giggled to herself, she couldn't believe how comfortable she felt, sitting there in another woman's arms, let alone her best friends.

'It's weird how not weird this feels' _wow, eloquent as ever Minamo_.

'Yeah it is' confirmed Yukari after a giggle.

The rest of the day alternated between long and short kissing sessions, talking and then later in the day they watched a couple of movies, tangled up together in a warm sleepy embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is a little later than I had planned, too much time wasted away on the internet. Speaking of internet, I'm not sure how big it was in Azumanga times which was early 2000's I think. Probably just all old school modems and stuff, ahhh the sweet sounds of the modem, brings ya back :D Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next week went by pretty fast. The two women went about their days professionally, not hinting at their relationship, beyond that of good friends. Well, as professionally as Yukari could ever get, Minamo would still hear Yukari ranting about something or other through the wall of her classroom.

After school Minamo typically had swim class or would visit some of the other athletic clubs, Yukari would often take that time to work a little on her tan or play in the pool with a large inflatable shark, and otherwise annoy or distract her. Minamo found it especially hard to concentrate when her girlfriend was lounging in a bikini while she attempted to teach her swim class. Yukari had even taken to going to the pool during her free periods.

Minamo had tried to reprimand the teacher but had often found her snoozing or otherwise defenseless and instead had to repress the desire to sneak a kiss. After a deep breath she was normally okay and with her heart under control she would often have to give a soft kick or nudge to awaken her clueless friend, who would sleepily return to her classroom.

The two women spent almost every evening together either at Minamo's or Yukari's place. Minamo's was good because they were alone but Yukari's had more entertainment.

Yukari had slept over a couple of times, but the two were still just at the kissing stage, which had developed from the first awkward stages to the stage where they were a lot more combatable.

Conversations on sex had turned from should/would they do it to when and how they would do it. Yukari had said she had an idea when but had kept quiet on any more details when Minamo had pressed.

Neither woman had any real experience in lesbian sex so they had decided to do some research together, Minamo should have realized what a mistake that was beforehand.

One afternoon Minamo had come round to Yukari's and they traversed the internet in hopes of some sort of guide, instead Yukari decide to direct Minamo to different porn sites that ranged from embarrassing to disgusting in an effort to shock Minamo, which it did. So much so that Yukari's mother had to come check and see what the commotion was all about, finding Yukari rolling about the floor, holding her sides and laughing manically and Minamo bright red and clinging to a pillow. Luckily Minamo had enough awareness to turn off the monitor when she had heard Mrs. Tanizaki coming up the stairs.

After the close call and a few smacks with the pillow, Yukari agreed to behave better. Though even after they were looking properly it wasn't that easy to find something useful, apart from suggestions on positions, some of which Minamo wasn't sure were physically possible. In the end they decided that it'd probably just be best to go with the flow, which wasn't something that Minamo found as easy as Yukari but it made sense.

With the 'how' finished or at least purposely left open the conversation turned back to the when and Yukari had to relent from her silence.

'Well, I doubt we're going to the summer-house this year since Chiyo's in America and the rest of the gang is in parts unknown'

'You mean university?' corrected Minamo, feeling a slight tinge of sadness as she remembered the gang but she was sure she'd no doubt see them again. She was certain that they would probably have a reunion at Chiyo's at some point in the future and Yukari would find a way to muscle her way into it. Although she didn't let on Minamo suspected that Yukari missed the kids too.

'Yeah, well whatever' dismissed Yukari, 'The point is me and you should go on a trip together'

'Okay' Minamo liked the idea, 'But where?'

'Well I was thinking how about England?' she smiled.

'What!'

'You don't want to?' losing a little confidence.

'No, I mean yes, I just mean I just thought you were talking about going to the beach or something'

'Oh, no, I was thinking we could go on a proper trip, just the two of us' Yukari's eyes widening in excitement again, 'look' she added before scurrying to her bed. After rummaging under her bed for a few seconds she pulled out dozens of travel magazines, and waved Minamo to join her.

Leaving the computer Minamo came and sat next to Yukari, as Yukari started to flip one open her free hand almost unconsciously found Minamo's, their fingers interlocking together.

'I see you've been busy' joked Minamo, viewing all the magazines, 'but why England'

'Well I kinda wanted somewhere I didn't have to learn another language'

'Ah, that makes sense' thought Minamo aloud, 'but what about me?'

'Well thats the great part' smiled Yukari, 'What am I?'

'My girlfriend?' offered Minamo, not quite getting what Yukari was on about.

'No, well yes but what's my job?'

'English Teach… oh' said Minamo, annoyed that she'd been so slow.

'Aha! Correct my young pupil' said Yukari, smiling wider, 'I, the great Yukari shall teach you' she finished puffing out her chest. Minamo responded by poking Yukari in the stomach, trying to keep her ego in check.

'I don't know, I was never very good at languages'

'Or much else' added Yukari under her breath. Minamo turned and gave Yukari a sharp look, 'what?' said Yukari, looking all innocent but under Minamo's continued gaze her mask began to crack and a smile slipped through.

'Why you…' began Minamo ruefully before she leapt on Yukari and began tickling her without mercy. Eventually Minamo ended up straddled on top of Yukari, pressing her girlfriend's arms against the floor. With no escape Yukari quickly pleaded for mercy.

'Mercy eh?' repeated Minamo softy, before leaning closer to Yukari and whispering in her ear, 'Show me your sorry'

Minamo brought her lips close too Yukari's, teasing her but as Yukari tried to lean into the kiss Minamo moved away slightly. Yukari lost in the moment strained further trying to reach Minamo's lips. At this moment Minamo straightened back into a more seated position and poked the belly between her legs, before climbing of Yukari quickly.

'Ow! That was mean' whined Yukari, sitting up and holding her stomach.

'It'll teach you a lesson' said Minamo, crossing her arms and pouting a little. But she relented when she saw Yukari looking like a wounded puppy. 'Oh, fine' she said as she leaned over and kissed her friend, whose mood instantly brightened, parting she added, 'feeling better?'

Yukari just smiled her goofy smile.

* * *

Over the next couple of days the women sorted out the finer details of their trip. They'd decide on London, it was the obvious choice and Yukari railed against it at first because of that, but she agreed that it was probably the best choice. The couple would stay at the 'Velvet Crunch' which Minamo thought was a weird name for a hotel, but it had good reviews, wasn't out of their budget and was close to the Underground.

With the technical details of their trip sorted, that left the more frivolous side, such as what to bring and in Minamo's case her after school English lessons.

The first couple of lessons didn't go too well. Yukari had decide to start by seeing how much Minamo remembered from when they were schoolgirls themselves. It turned out that Minamo had forgotten more that she thought. This forced Yukari to start at quite a low-level, Minamo was so embarrassed that she couldn't even compete with her own students, leading her to have a few stroppy moments.

Minamo had to give credit to Yukari though, the English teacher preserved through Minamo's tantrums and they began to make some progress. She wasn't sure how, but somehow Yukari's often erratic teaching technique seemed to work. Yukari hadn't even attempted to lord her superior knowledge over Minamo like she usually did, much to Minamo's surprise.

Though Minamo suspected Yukari had other things on her mind. Her friend had several times joined her on her morning runs. Had Yukari, who normally had no problems with her body, begun to get a little self-conscious. Minamo had to admit that the two of them seeing each other naked, and all the things that might come after, was making her a little self-conscious too.

* * *

Sat on Minamo's living room floor the couple were finishing another exhausting session. Minamo collapsed back onto the floor, stretching her arms above her head.

"No more, I'm done for the night' tossing the English text-book aside.

'Okay' said Yukari, flopping down on her side next to Minamo.

'Why does this tire me more than running laps' complained Minamo, as she turned her head to face Yukari.

'I'd best not answer that' said Yukari cheekily, 'but we're finally making some progress'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I think some of our old school lessons might finally be coming back to you and I am after all the great…'

'Yukari, I know' finished Minamo rolling her eyes.

'Damn right' smiled Yukari, 'anyway since lessons are over for the night, do you want to grab some snacks and watch a movie?'

'Yeah, I really would' answered Minamo, realizing that she was quite hungry.

The couple took a quick trip to a nearby convenience store to pick up some snacks. Yukari had insisted on grabbing a few beers, Minamo agreed but made sure she didn't buy too many. When they returned Minamo prepared the snacks while Yukari pick the movie, trying to resist the urge to pick a horror and try to scare Minamo. With the food prepared and the movie started the two women snuggled up next to each other.

'Hey what did you do last night Yukari?' asked Yukari, talking to herself, 'Ah, nothing much, just chillin' with my girlfriend' she finished, smiling smugly to herself. Minamo giggled to herself.

'Hey Yukari?' asked Minamo, hoping she wasn't about to make a mistake.

'Yeah?'

'You know those stories you used to write?'

'Yeah' repeated Yukari's voice growing a little curious.

'Well I've still got some'

'What! I thought got rid of them all' said Yukari, a bit louder than she had intended.

'Don't be mad, I just always loved them and I was thinking that if you could write some in English that might, you know, help me with my English' stammered Minamo quickly.

Yukari looked into Minamo's innocent eyes and sighed, 'I'm not mad, it's just a surprise, I thought I'd got rid of those things years ago'

'Well I might have rescued some from the bin…' muttered Minamo, fidgeting a little.

'Oh god why? They were so bad'

'No' said Minamo, growing defensive, 'you knew I always liked them'

'Yeah, but you were the only one' whined Yukari.

'Only because I was the only one that ever saw them' countered Minamo.

'Fine, so where are they then' asked Yukari, looking around the apartment.

'Okay but' she added, 'you'd better not mess them up'

'Okay okay, this is so embarrassing' promised Yukari. Leaving her friend on the sofa, Minamo went over to where she hid the stories and collected them, nervously heading them to Yukari. The next couple of minutes were in silence as Yukari flipped through the pages, with Minamo standing in front of her feeling like a child waiting to be punished.

'I can't believe you kept these all this time' said Yukari finally.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just I was afraid you make me get rid of them' said Minamo, squirming on the spot. Yukari looked up at Minamo and smiled warmly before carefully placing the pile of papers to the side out of the way.

'Come here' she said, opening her arms out to Minamo, signaling her to come in for a hug. Minamo literally leapt at the chance, jumping into Yukari's arms and burying her head in her friend's shoulder, blinking away a couple of tears.

'I never thought they meant so much to you' said Yukari, a little taken aback. They just sat there in each other's arms. Unfortunately the moment was spoiled when Yukari's stomach gave a low rumble. They parted a little so that they could see each other's faces. Yukari was blushing slightly and gave Minamo an apologetic look before both women started laughing.

When they had both calmed down they returned to their movie and snacks. Minamo didn't mention the stories again that night or the next day and had wondered if Yukari had simply forgotten about them again until their next English lesson. As the we're wrapping up the end of the session Yukari retrieved a scruffy notepad from her bag and handed to Minamo, in a manner that reminded Minamo of a schoolgirl giving a love letter to a boy she liked.

After Yukari had gotten over her initial embarrassment she started to make Minamo write little mini book reports on her stories.

This helped Minamo with her English writing and reading skills and Minamo believed helped Yukari with confidence in her writing, which was something that puzzled Minamo as Yukari was normally such a self-confident person.

* * *

It was getting close to the school breaking up for the summer holidays, the days where long, hot and on this particular day even Minamo was lacking energy, as she entered the staff room. She collapsed on her chair welcoming the coolness of her cold table.

'Hey Nyamo' mumbled the figure that noisily lumbered to its seat next to her.

'I think I'll have to cancel our lesson today, Yukari' said Minamo, not even looking up from her desk. 'I don't think I'll be any good today'

'Yeah, neither do I' agreed Yukari with a laugh. She then proceeded to rummage around her desk finding something suitable to fan herself with.

'I want a fan too' whined Minamo childishly. Yukari obliged and began fanning her friend with another book. Minamo half sighed and half moaned in pleasure when the cool breeze hit her.

'You know I'm really starting to spoil you' said Yukari jokingly.

'I don't care as long as I'm getting fanned' smiled Minamo, enjoying the sensation. After a couple of minutes Yukari tapped Minamo on the head with the book'

'Here, you can fan yourself now' handing her book to Minamo before adding, 'My hand was getting tired'

Minamo sat back on her chair and began fanning herself, looking round the office some of the other teachers had taken their idea and were fanning themselves too.

'You know what would be nice?' Yukari asked, more to herself than anyone in particular, 'A nice cool bath' Minamo hummed her agreement before picturing herself having a bath with Yukari. She immediately blushed and sneaked a glance at Yukari, who seemed equally flush.

_Could she be thinking the same thing? Or was it just the heat?_

'So I was thinking' began Minamo changing the subject, 'How about we go shopping the weekend, get ready for the trip'

'Yeah, that'll be good, we need to get you out of that track suit and into something nice' smiled Yukari.

'I'm not sure how much I trust your fashion advice but yeah' said Minamo, somewhat doubtfully.

'You don't have to be mean about it' laughed Yukari.

* * *

The next weekend the pair did go shopping, spending the entire day together. In between taking about what clothes and such they should bring (and Yukari's cheeky digs at Minamo's choices), they talked about all the sights they should go and see. Minamo, much to Yukari annoyance, had made sure to include at least a couple of museums. As the day wound on they stopped and had lunch at a café before shopping again but at a less frantic pace than the mornings, both a little fatigued by the heat.

When they arrived back at Minamo's apartment they tried on the clothes they had bought, creating a little fashion show between the two. Once they had decided what went well together or in Yukari's case got a bit bored, they got cozy on the sofa.

'We're pretty much ready I think' said Minamo with some confidence.

'You think?'

'Well when I say we, I kind of mean me' joked Minamo.

'You wound me' said Yukari with a laugh.

'Well I'm always afraid you'll lose your passport or something'

'What's a passport?'

'Yukari' Minamo said, in a voice that let Yukari know that it wasn't a joking matter.

'Alright, I know my mum has it somewhere' explained Yukari.

'Your mum? How old are you?'

'What?' said Yukari innocently.

'Sometimes I wish you'd grow up a little' mumbled Minamo in annoyance.

'Nah, I know ya love me the way I am' smiled Yukari. Even though it was throw away comment Minamo's heart skipped at the word 'love'. As she snuggled up into Yukari's arms she thought to herself, _maybe I do, maybe I do love you, you big idiot_. She smiled to herself and dreamed of what was to come.

* * *

**A/N Oh and as a last note, the next chapter will probably the last with them going on the trip and 'doing it' :P but it'll probably be fade to black for the sex scene cos I doubt I'll be able to write it well, just look at the rest of the story lol :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of the trip Minamo was up incredibly early, even though their flight didn't set off till late afternoon. In truth Minamo barely slept at all, her body a nervous bundle of excitement. She took this extra time to double and triple check her belongings.

Yukari turned up with her mother, who was giving the women a lift to the airport. Yukari, predictably wasn't too happy with being woken up on what she considered a day off. Minamo transferred her luggage to the beat up 'Yukarimobile' and with time in hand decided to double and triple check Yukari's belongings, just in case, luckily, through some miracle she had everything.

Back in Minamo's apartment Mrs. Tanizaki rustled up a late breakfast for the two women before they would set off. Over which Minamo found out the reason Yukari had packed everything, she had apparently gotten her Mother to do it. Part of Minamo was unimpressed but part of her was a little relieved as Mrs. Tanizaki was much more reliable than her daughter. Still somewhat nervous of missing items, over the course of the breakfast Minamo ask Yukari whether she had her passport and tickets several times and asked to see them every time.

Eventually getting tired of this Yukari just gave her things to Minamo to hold, which made both women happier. With breakfast completed Minamo made the rounds of her apartment making sure that she had turned everything off, this wasn't helped by Yukari who decided to try and sneakily turn things on. Minamo who was stressed at the time thought she might've been going a bit mad until she eyed Yukari, face puffed up and snorting as she attempted, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. After a shouting to and being restrained by her mother, Minamo managed to secure her apartment. Once done the three women headed to the car and set off to the airport.

* * *

Once checked in the wait for the flight was quite long and boring. Luckily Minamo had managed to placate Yukari with chocolate and other snacks for the wait, which left her to attempt to read a book, unfortunately, she instead ended up checking the departures board and her watch every fifteen minutes.

Even though Minamo knew that plane travel was pretty safe, especially compared to Yukari's driving, when it came to taking their seats she was a little scared. Yukari on the other hand was bouncing up and down like an excited child as the aircraft taxied to the runway. As the plane gathered speed for the take off Yukari acted like they were on some sort of rollercoaster, flailing her arms around and whooping as the plane made it into the air.

Yukari's excitement did not last however, once the plane made it through any turbulence she had grown bored and began flicking through the in-flight entertainment and complaining about its quality loudly. After the nervy start Minamo relaxed into her normal state of mild annoyance at Yukari, several times she had to apologise for Yukari's behavior to the surrounding passengers.

As the flight continued Yukari calmed down, succumbing to her own laziness. This gave Minamo time to think, mainly about the pair's trip. She tried to keep her mind on what they would do and where they would go but she couldn't, instead her thoughts turned to the main reason the two were here, the fact that they would consummate their relationship, or at least planned too. Even having known Yukari since childhood her heart still fluttered at the thought.

Minamo stole a glance at her friend. Yukari was slumped back in her chair snoring softly, even though Minamo had seen the sight a million times, it now gave her a warm, comforting feeling. Taking advantage of Yukari's state Minamo searched out for her friend's hand with her's. Feeling the soft warmth through her skin Minamo blushed slightly before relaxing into her own chair and closing her eyes.

Minamo didn't get too much sleep however, it seemed like Yukari was the same too, both women slept in fits and starts during the flight. Minamo attempted to busy herself with other activities but the in-flight entertainment was as boring as Yukari had described and she didn't feel in the mood to read the book she'd brought with her.

Eventually the couple made it to England and both felt exhausted, they made their way through arrivals, collecting their baggage, before taking a taxi straight to their hotel. Once booked into the hotel both women collapsed onto their bed and slept.

* * *

Minamo didn't know how long they had slept but she was awoken by the morning light seeping through the window of the room. Sitting up, Minamo surveyed the room. Yukari was sleeping beside her; both of the women were still in their clothes from the day before. The room while not the biggest was a decent size and modernly furnished, on the bedside table next to her was a little welcome pack, with suggestions on places to go and see. Next to the pack was where Minamo had left the key to their room.

The large double bed faced a cabinet with a decent looking Television on it; either side of the bed was a bedside table. To Minamo's left was a wardrobe and to her right the large window that had awoken her. To the left of the cabinet was a short corridor that contained two doors. The door on the left wall led out of the room into the floor's main corridor, on the opposite wall was the door that led to the bathroom, meaning Minamo couldn't see into the bathroom from the bed but could see as soon as anyone left it, if she leaned over enough. The wall facing Minamo at the end of the short corridor had a health and safety checklist on it, informing customers not to have open flames etc. in the room.

Minamo's clothes felt clingy and dirty so she clambered off the bed and searched through her luggage, which had been left resting against the cabinet, to find some new, clean clothes. Finding some, she looked back at Yukari who was still sleeping.

_Better not try to wake her_.

Minamo made her way to the bathroom to grab a shower.

_I'll have to wake her sometime though. Maybe I'll grab us some breakfast, food normally pacifies her_.

After her shower Minamo made her way down to the street outside the hotel, were she vaguely remembered seeing some sort of bakery nearby as they'd arrived the day before. After some time Minamo was able to find the store and with some effort and alot of gesturing was able to purchase some coffee and pastries. When Minamo returned to her room Yukari was just stirring and when she was presented with her freshly made breakfast she enveloped Minamo in a big bear hug to show her appreciation.

Minamo she still wasn't totally confident in her English skills, so Yukari had the job of navigator of their travels, a fact that worried Minamo greatly.

Sill, as they set off for the day, they had only gotten slightly lost on their way to their destination, the first of many museums that Minamo had insisted they visit.

Yukari did her best to complain loudly every time they entered a new location and although Minamo had to admit some of the where a little dry even for Minamo's tastes, she could tell that Yukari was enjoying some of the more interesting places, especially if the attraction had an interactive element, even if it was really meant to keep children's attention not an adult woman's.

One place that Yukari had picked was called 'Hamleys' appeared to be just a big toy shop. Inside Minamo was made to trail after Yukari, like an embarrassed parent, as she wondered around the various floors. Feeling Yukari's growing boredom with the museum heavy itinerary Minamo decided to call for a late lunch break and visit some of the more famous retail areas.

Towards the end of the day Yukari suggested that they visit a traditional English pub. Minamo doubted how 'traditional' any pub they'd find would be but guessed Yukari just wanted to have a drink anyway.

'Okay, just don't have too many, I don't want to lug a drunk Yukari around a foreign city' warned Minamo. Yukari having clearly only heard 'okay' was already making her way down the street, arms in the air shouting what Minamo thought was 'Drink Time!' in English, which drew the attention of several groups on the busy path.

* * *

It had been a quiet day in 'The Rusty Kraken' with only a few regulars populating their well-worn seats, so the bartender, Big Al, was more than a little surprised when two middle-aged Japanese women came through the door in a loud heat conversation. Quickly the short-haired one attempted to quite the louder more aggressive sounding one after she noticed the other patrons eyeing the new arrivals. The loud one simply waved off her friend, pointing to a table, obviously telling her to sit. After a sigh the short-haired woman turned and headed for the table and the loud one skipped over to the bar.

'A fine day my good man' said the woman playfully.

'Ah, you speak English' said Al, with a sigh of relief.

'Of course, in fact I'm an English teacher' the woman boasted.

'Oh good, good, so what can I get you?' asked Al politely. After pondering for a couple of seconds the woman seemed to point to two of the bar taps at random.

'A pint of that and this' she had selected a dark rick stout and a local ale, it wasn't what women normally ordered but Al just shrugged and began pouring the first pint, 'hey you know that woman I came in with?' the woman continued, leaning over the bar slightly. Al nodded.

'She's my girlfriend' her voice full of pride.

'Okay…' replied Al confused about why the woman would bring it up and a little surprised. The woman then seemed to finally take in her surroundings.

'Wait this isn't a gay bar' she half asked.

'Err, no…' said Al, not really sure how the woman would have thought so. Al finished of the second pint, sliding them over to the woman before typing up the order on the cash register.

'Em, sorry about that' apologized the woman, clearly embarrassed with herself.

'Its okay' said AL with a laugh, 'We'd probably get more customers if it was'

'Yeah' nodded the woman, 'So is there any gay bars round here?'

'Hmm, can't say I'd know I'm afraid' said Al, not recalling noticing anything in the immediate area, 'but just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to go to a gay bar. We try to be welcoming to all customers' cursing himself for sounding so trite.

'No, it's not about that' she said with a smile, 'Nyamo, err my friend, I just wanted to freak her out a little' adding a wink. This made Al laugh again, he was glad this rather odd couple had appeared, the exchange had brighten his otherwise tedious day. After the woman had paid and they had exchanged a 'thank you' and she went off to her girlfriend.

Minamo looked over as Yukari came back with two pints, walking slowly in an effort not to spill the liquid.

'What took you so long?'

'Just having a friendly chat' said Yukari with a shrug, as she sat down.

'Right…' said Minamo, eyeing her friend suspiciously, 'are you sure he wasn't complaining at you?'

'Me?'

'You know, when we came in arguing and causing a disturbance'

'Oh that, nah he never mentioned it'

'Oh okay, so what were you talking about?'

'Never mind that' said Yukari, trying to change the subject, 'which beer do you want?'

'Well, what are they?' asked Minamo, studying the two glasses in front of her.

'Em, a dark beer and a light beer' Yukari suggested vaguely. Minamo sighed knowing Yukari was describing the colour of the drinks more than the taste, she guessed she'd probably like the lighter one more so chose that one.

After a couple of drinks Minamo decided it was probably best they headed back to the hotel, both women were a little tipsy but sober enough to know what they were doing.

By the time the pair arrived back to the hotel they had sobered up but were no less jovial.

* * *

Once back in their room Yukari imminently flopped onto the bed while Minamo quickly rushed to the bathroom. Once she had relieved herself she returned to the bedroom to find Yukari had changed, or rather she had just changed into a slightly oversized shirt but left her legs bare. Minamo was surprised how excited this made her feel and blushed a little, luckily Yukari seemed to be more interested in the television she'd turned on.

Suddenly feeling her clothes probably needed changing too Minamo started to rifle through her luggage to find some combatable clothes. Once she had found something suitable she turned to head for the privacy of the bathroom when she was stop by a voice behind her.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'To change'

'You can change here, I don't mind' said Yukari innocently.

'Yukari, I not stripping for you' sighed Minamo.

'I'm not asking you too' said Yukari but she clearly seemed to be setting herself up for a show. Minamo sighed again but she was getting excited too, her heart was beating rapidly. Nervously she stood still for a couple of seconds, deciding what to do before pulling the summer dress she had been wearing over her head. As she did Minamo turned so her back was too Yukari, not wanting the other woman see how red her face was.

Standing in just her underwear Minamo fumbled with the t-shit she'd picked out, her heart was beating so loudly it was the only thing she could hear.

With a jolt she felt arms around her waist, she dropped the t-shirt in shock.

'I think that's probably enough clothes for now' whispered Yukari in Minamo's ear. Minamo tried to resist but was silenced by kisses on her neck. Gently she was guided to the bed and before she knew it Yukari was straddled on top of her, smothering her with kisses.

Minamo's mind was screaming but nothing that made any sense but one thought.

_Is this the time? Are we going to do it?_

She was answered when Yukari started tickling her.

'Stop! Stop! I give up' laughed Minamo as she squired under Yukari. The English Teacher sat back a little but still pinning Minamo under her, she ginned down at her friend, 'Geez Yukari, way to ruin the mood'

'Hehe, so you were enjoying it?' boasted Yukari.

'Oh course' struggled Minamo, with a blush. Minamo always hated inflating Yukari's ego.

'Well you'll be glad to know I haven't ruined anything' said Yukari slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Minamo licked her lips as she saw the skin beneath, glistening slightly with perspiration. Positioning herself so that she could sit up, Minamo sat with Yukari in her lap and legs wrapped around her. Minamo started kissing her neck as Yukari finished removing her shirt.

Minamo felt the heat of Yukari's body, so must warmer than usual and guessed she was probably much the same. She felt Yukari's hands on her cheek, gliding Minamo's lips back to hers. Both their hands were exploring each other's bodies.

Minamo sense of time blurred and she wasn't sure when it happened but both the women were naked. At this point Minamo had lost all senses but the moment and she was drowning in the pleasure of it.

* * *

Minamo awoke slowly, at first she just felt warm, then as her senses started to return she felt her arm draped across soft skin. Her legs were entangled in another's. She daren't open her eyes for the moment instead she gently glided her hand over the skins curves, finding excitement in the touch. A soft murmur came from the other body and finally Minamo opened her eyes. Relieved she saw that Yukari wasn't awake, so she rest back into her lover's arms.

_Lover?_ Minamo thought to herself, _we're lovers! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

Minamo squealed slightly and turned bright red. She'd never felt this happy. Yukari stirred slightly, her eyes opened slowly as she turned to look at Minamo.

'Hey babe' she said softy; Minamo couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face and wrapped the other woman in a tight embrace. Minamo repositioned herself so that she was lying on top of Yukari and began to kiss her partner.

After a feverish few minutes Minamo felt tears streaming down her face, as she pulled back slightly she felt Yukari's hand cup her face. She looked down at Yukari who just smiled a warm smile as she wiped the tears from Minamo's face. Even as she did, Yukari herself began to tear up.

'You've started me off now, Nyamo'

Both women couldn't help be start laughing. After they had calmed down a little they returned to their embrace, tangling themselves together into one body. Neither woman wanted to leave the bed, for fear of spoiling the mood.

'We're gonna have to leave the bed at some point you know?' informed Minamo, regretfully.

'Don't wanna' pouted Yukari.

'Well, I kind of need the toilet' said Minamo, blushing a little with embarrassment.

'Ah…So do I, now you mention it' said Yukari, seemly having forgotten her body had functions.

With regret Minamo untangled herself from Yukari and climbed out of their bed. As she padded over to the bathroom she felt the cool air on her skin and remembered she was stark naked. While under the bed sheets she hadn't felt embarrassed but in the open she suddenly became conscious of her body. From behind her Minamo heard a satisfied snigger and she turned to see Yukari eyeing her with a smug smile.

'Yukari!' screamed Minamo, trying to cover her breasts.

''You missed a bit' laughed Yukari pointing to Minamo's lower area. Minamo shrieked as she ran into the bathroom with Yukari still laughing behind her. A minute or so past when Minamo heard a knock at the door.

'Come on Nyamo, I was only messing' cam Yukari's voice through the door, 'Besides why are you getting embarrassed now?'

Minamo had to admit that Yukari was right; there wasn't much logic behind getting embarrassed now.

'Look, you're beautiful Nyamo, you have no reason to be embarrassed' said Yukari awkwardly.

'Really?' asked Minamo brightening a little.

'Yeah of course, now can you open the door?'

Minamo went over to the door and opened it slowly to reveal a naked Yukari; she blushed as she eyed her friend.

'Okay now? We're both embarrassed. Now…' added Yukari beginning to hop impatiently, 'I really need to go'

'Oh sorry' mumbled Minamo slipping out of the entrance as Yukari rushed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. With a sigh Minamo fell onto their bed.

_God, why am I being such an idiot?_

After a few minutes she heard the shower start and cough from behind her, obviously Yukari was trying to get her attention. Twisting her body slightly Minamo positioned herself to keep herself somewhat modest, remembering that she was on top of the sheets not under them. She leaned her head to see the corridor better and Yukari's head poking through the bathroom door. Yukari's arm appeared and she attempted to seductively beacon over Minamo.

Minamo simply shook her head and mouthed 'what?' confused as to what her friend was trying to do. Yukari persevered, this time sticking out a bare leg into view and caressing the doorframe. Finally Minamo was getting what Yukari was trying to do when suddenly Yukari wobbled her one supporting leg slipping. She fell on her butt with a thump, after the initial impact she quickly sprawled out onto the floor, only her top half, from her belly button up visible. Looking up at the ceiling all she could do was utter a weak 'Ow'.

Seconds later Minamo, who had been trying to keep it in, burst out laughing, holding her sides and rolling around the bed.

'It's not funny you know' informed Yukari, still staring at the ceiling. After she had calmed down a bit Minamo walked over to her friend, standing over her, her arms on her hips.

'It was' she smiled, looking down at her friend, 'and what exactly where you trying to do?'

'Get you to come over and have a sexy shower with me' mumbled Yukari, pouting a little.

'Well I guess you got me over here in a way' offered Minamo with a sigh, 'Come on and get up'

Minamo held out her hand and hefted Yukari off the floor when she took it.

'Least you're not as conscious now' said Yukari rubbing her butt gently.

'Yeah' Minamo had to admit Yukari had lightened her mood over being naked.

'So still want to take that shower with me?' asked Yukari, speaking softly and trying to regain some of her credibility. Minamo blushed as she felt the heat of Yukari's body press against hers and her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. Instead of saying anything Minamo decided to answer with a deep kiss. Not stopping the kiss Minamo let Yukari lead them into the bathroom and to a long, hot shower.

Eventually they returned to the bedroom, Minamo seating herself slowly onto the bed, her legs a little weak.

'Wow, that was the best and most tiring shower I've ever had'

'Well' began Yukari, puffing out her chest, 'I am the great Yukari'

'Yes you are' giggled Minamo, flopping onto the bed. She felt the bed shake and wobble as Yukari flung herself to her friend's side. Propping herself up with her elbow she began to caress Minamo, running her fingers over her subtly defined abs. Minamo hummed at the touch and Yukari leaned down and began kissing her neck.

'Yukari, we can't do this' said Minamo, 'We have places to go, to see'

'Do we have to?' asked Yukari between kisses, making her way to Minamo's breasts and her hand travelling lower.

'Yes, we can do this later' said Minamo, struggling with her own argument.

'Just give me ten minutes then'

'Okay ten minutes'

* * *

Several hours later Minamo and Yukari made it into the city and it was already mid afternoon. Still they managed to see a few places before they closed. Yukari then suggested that they should check out the nightlife, specifically she had found the names of a couple of very good restaurants on some online eating out guide and wanted to check them out. Realising that they hadn't really eaten anything all day Minamo gladly agreed.

When they reached the restaurant Minamo had to admit it looked pretty ordinary but the food turned out to be delicious and to Yukari's glee, generously portioned.

'So what now?' asked Minamo.

'Dessert?' asked Yukari.

'You know what I'm talking about, where do we go from here with the relationship thing?'

'Well, I don't know about you but I'm pretty happy where we are right know'

'Yes, and so am I but I'm talking more about telling the parents thing. We kind of just chose to ignore it last time it came up but I think we have to come out sometime'

'I guess you're right' said Yukari with a sigh, 'But we have to do it face to face, so why don't we try not to worry about it till we get back home and just enjoy the rest of the vacation'

Minamo suspected that Yukari was just trying to ignore it again but she had a point, so Minamo decided to try and forget the issue and enjoy the time they had left. Thinking back with a smile to last night and that morning Minamo had no doubts that the rest of the vacation would be very enjoyable indeed.

And she was right and although they spent increasingly less time sightseeing each day Minamo just about managed to see all the sights on her itinerary.

When it came time to leave the hotel Minamo felt a little twinge of sadness but was also glad to be going home. As the pair booked out of their room she noticed that the young receptionist was blushing a lot and avoiding eye contact.

A thought popped into her mind, Why is she so nervous? Wait, how thin are the walls here?

When Minamo brought up the issue with Yukari, that the hotel staff might've heard them, she just laughed it off.

'Probably but who cares if they did?'

While Yukari didn't seem to care, the thought preoccupied Minamo till they got to the airport where she decided it let it go; she had more important things to think about, like how she would come out to her mother.

When would be the best time? Should I bring Yukari along? I mean I should but those two don't get along at the best of times and no doubt Yukari would say something stupid.

Minamo had planned on discussing the issues with Yukari when on the plane but the woman had dozed off before Minamo had noticed.

Honestly how does she make me love her? But I do, she thought to herself as she looked at Yukari's sleeping face, I really do love you Yukari.

Minamo sneaked a kiss before taking Yukari's hand in her's, resting her head on her friend's shoulder and closing her eyes. The pair stayed this way through most of their flight, waking intermittently but not speaking much, each just enjoy the other's presence in comfortable silence.

As the step off the flight Yukari suddenly screamed 'Best vacation ever!', waving her arms in the air and drawing the attention of all those around her before taking Minamo's hand and skipping off to reclaim their baggage. Here Yukari's mood soured somewhat as she had to wait impatiently for their luggage, while Minamo remembered to called Mrs. Tanizaki to make sure she had remembered to come pick them up, she didn't get an answer so hoped that meant Mrs. Tanizaki was in the middle of driving there.

Luckily Minamo was right and after wandering the large car park they located the famed 'Yukarimobile'. During the drive back they all talked about the sights the couple had seen and Yukari inserted the odd innuendo, adding a wink in Minamo's direction much to her annoyance and Mrs. Tanizaki's confusion.

Eventually the women made it back to Minamo's apartment. Yukari grabbed a few clothes from one of the suitcases and told her mother that she would stay at Minamo's tonight, telling her to just dump the rest of her stuff in her bedroom, which she would sort out later. Minamo thanked and apologized to Mrs. Tanizaki for herself and Yukari while she unloaded her things from the car. Mrs. Tanizaki help the pair with their luggage and handed back Minamo her keys, which Minamo had left with her for safekeeping, before saying her goodbyes.

* * *

Inside the apartment was the same as she had left it. It felt a little weird to be back but good weird. As she moved her baggage out of the hallway into the main room, to be sorted later, she heard a voice coming from the bedroom.

'Nyamo, come to bed'

'I not really tired…' started Minamo before she trailed off as she saw an already half-naked Yukari at the bedroom doorway.

'You will be when we're finished' joked Yukari, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. Minamo's heart leapt and she bit her lip. She made her way across the room at haste, pulling the clothes from her body as she went. When the two women came together they exchanged kisses, undressing each other as they made their way to the bed.

Hours later Minamo laid in Yukari's arms as they watched television on the sofa. Both were practically naked, comfortable with each other now that they could relax this way. Besides it was still summer and after they're hot sessions they needed to cool down.

As Minamo dozed lazily in Yukari's arms she thought to herself.

Whatever happens, be it coming out to are parent or the school and anything else life decides to throw at us, as long as I have you to come back to I think we're gonna be okay.

As if sensing her lover's thoughts Yukari kissed Minamo on the forehead and squeezed her hand in her's.

'Love you, Nyamo' whispered Yukari.

'Love you too, babe' Minamo whispered back.

* * *

**A/N Wow, finally done, sorry it took awhile. This'll be the last chapter as I think this is a nice place to finish it. If you wanted to know how them coming out would go then I'm a fan (even though its kinda terrible) of lesbians getting walked in on by a parent or similar character, so that'd probably happen :P Either way always gonna be a happy ending in the end, there's enough angsty lesbians, sorry rambling.**

**Anyway thanks to anyone and everyone that got this far, especially to anyone who reviews. Hope you dudes and dudettes had fun and enjoyed this little piece of fluff.**


End file.
